plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Biodome Botanist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |box title = Biodome Botanist |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |ability = When played: Make a 1 /1 Plant. |flavor text = Growing Plants in Space? Some of his fellow Zombies think he's crazy, but others appreciate the effort.|trait = None}} Biodome Botanist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes one of the 5 basic plants ( , Button Mushroom, Weenie Beanie, Bellflower, Small-Nut) at random on a selected lane when he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Make a 1 /1 Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description Growing Plants in Space? Some of his fellow Zombies think he's crazy, but others appreciate the effort. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has decent stats for his cost, and also has an interesting ability. While his ability looks like it hinders you due to it making a fighter for your opponent, you can take advantage of it in a few ways: *Due to the fact that the plants made by him only have 1 /1 , his ability works well when using a deck with [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] zombies, making it a safer way to activate said trait. *This ability also works well with zombies whose abilities activate by destroying or doing damage to plants such as or Zombot Drone Engineer, taking damage such as Jester, or having a plant played on their lane such as Arm Wrestler or Vimpire. *If you choose to make the plant on a lane with a zombie you want to save, it can prevent your opponent from playing a threat to destroy that zombie for that turn. However, be careful of strong Team-Up plants such as Carrotillery. *You can also use the plant to fill up your Super-Block Meter easily, only taking a small amount of damage each time said plant hits you. *You can clog up one of your opponent's lanes so that they cannot play non-'Team-Up' plants there. If three out of four non-aquatic lanes are already filled up, playing this can prevent the plant hero from playing any cards that turn unless they have Team-Up or Amphibious plants. You can also clog certain lanes to prevent synergies. For example, making a plant on a heights lane can shut down the use of Lily of the Valley by making the plant on a heights lane, making her useless as there is already a plant occupying the heights lane. This is a very useful strategy, as Lily of the Valley is one of the most useful and commonly used Mega-Grow cards for many players in the early game. Another example of good lanes to occupy are environment lanes that benefit from strong plants such as Coffee Grounds and Planet of the Grapes. It is also noteworthy that he can only make the 5 basic plants ( , Button Mushroom, Weenie Beanie, Bellflower, Small-Nut) and not those like High-Voltage Currant or Pear Cub, so you don't have to worry about any traits or abilities either. In addition, this can benefit well with Immorticia because of his science tribe, meaning he can be boosted by Zombot Drone Engineer and do a bonus attack from Gadget Scientist. Furthermore, Interdimensional Zombie will transform himself into a zombie that costs 3 brains once this zombie is played. However, avoid playing him when any of the following plants are currently on the field unless the field is already full of plants or if necessary. *Muscle Sprout, which will get boosted by the plant made. *Astro-Shroom, which will do damage to you when you play him. *The Podfather (if is made), as it will boost Peashooter to make it a bigger threat. *Mirror-Nut (if Small-Nut is made in front of a zombie), as it will do damage to you when Small-Nut gets hurt. *Admiral Navy Bean (if Weenie Beanie is made), as it will do damage to you. *Bean Counter (if Weenie Beanie is made), as it will get boosted. *Punish-Shroom (if Button Mushroom is made in front of a zombie), as it will most likely activate its ability due to Button Mushroom's low health. *Briar Rose (if Bellflower is made in front of a zombie), as it will most likely activate its ability due to Bellflower's low health. *Lily of the Valley (if the heights are the only lanes), as she will boost the plant made and make it more of an issue. Against This zombie isn't tough to defeat. However, his ability can be rather dangerous and can throw off your strategies very easily. Even if this zombie makes a free plant for you, you want to be careful as the zombie hero can play Frenzy zombies in front of that plant, thus preventing you from playing a strong plant to stop it unless that plant has Team-Up. What you should do is to take this as an opportunity to play plants that gain an advantage from that like Mushroom Ringleader or Super-Phat Beets to pack a bigger punch. You can also play Muscle Sprout or Astro-Shroom beforehand to make your opponent think twice before playing him. If the plant made is unwanted, zombie or plant-moving cards can move it into a zombie's line of fire to help destroy it. Sometimes, it might even be able to finish off a weak or weakened zombie. It can do this by attacking normally, or possibly activating Punish-Shroom or Briar Rose's ability, provided that the plant made is in the appropriate tribe. Just be careful not to move it into a spot where a zombie would benefit, such as Vimpire or Arm Wrestler. Gallery BiodomeBotanistStats.png|Biodome Botanist's statistics BiodomeBotanistCard.png|Biodome Botanist's card BiodomeBotanistGrayedOutRareCard.png|Biodome Botanist's grayed out card InterplanetaryGardenerCardImage.png|Biodome Botanist's card image BiodomeBotanistCantbeHurt.png|Biodome Botanist shielded BiodomeBotanistAttacking.png|Biiodome Botanist attacking Biodome_Botanist_AbilityAct.png|Biodome Botanist activating its ability BiodomeBotanistConjuredbyCosmicScientist.png|Biodome Botanist's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist BiodomeBotanistBullseye.png|Biodome Botanist with the Bullseye trait due to Disco-naut's ability BiodomeBotanistBullseyeCard.png|Biodome Botanist's card with the Bullseye trait due to Cosmic Scientist's ability BiodomeBotanistFrenzy.png|Biodome Boranist with the Frenzy trait Botanist on MP background.png|Biodome Botanist on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield BiodomeBotanistFrozen.png|Biodome Botanist frozen BiodomeBotanistFrosty.jpg|Biodome Botanist's statistics after being Conjured by Frosty Mustache Trivia *He is the only card in the game that can make fighters from the opposing side. Category:Zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies